


A Cat?

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw an interview in which Sebastian Stan said he was allergic to cats. Pretty uninspired piece of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat?

Bucky felt his eyes watering and his nose tickling. What the hell. He opened his eyes a little and sniffled. “Why do I feel like I have a cold?” he called out.

Steve face appeared at the door. “Ah, you’re awake.”

Bucky just nodded. He rolled onto his back and looked on the bed next to him. A kitten? 

He didn’t have a cold! He was having an allergic reaction. To the cat.

Wait... Since when did they even own a cat? “Steve, what the hell is this?” he pointed to the kitten.

“This morning a lady was giving them away and... I thought if I brought one home I could save a life. I didn’t want to think about the alternative.”

“I’m... I’m allergic.”

“Were you always allergic?” Steve asked, surprised.

“I don’t remember. But you have to take it back.”

“I don’t want to. Imagine that,Captain America can’t take care of a kitten.”

“Just tell them the apartment doesn’t accept animals.”

“This is one of the only apartment complexes that do. Anyway, they let you stay here” he grinned.

Bucky groaned. God that was a bad joke. “Just... just give the kitten to someone else who isn’t allergic.”

“Can it stay here until I find someone then?”

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Okay.”

“Thanks Buck.”

Bucky nodded. He looked next to him at the kitten. “What do you want?”

The kitten lay down and purred loudly.

Bucky groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

 

...

 

“What’s wrong Steve?”

He looked at Sharon. “Would you like a kitten?”

“What?” she shook her head. “Steve, did you just ask if I wanted a kitten? Why do you even have a kitten?”

“Long story short, a lady gave me a kitten and Bucky might be allergic.”

She nodded. “Okay. Well... no, sorry, I don’t think I want a kitten. Why did you take it?”

“It was pretty cute. You know?”

She nodded. “I was sure I had you picked as a dog person.”

“I am. But this kitten was cute.”

She held back a chuckle. “Okay. Well, good luck finding it a home.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

 

....

 

“So, I heard you have a pussy problem?”

Steve looked up at Natasha. “That was so inappropriate.”

She shrugged. “You have a kitten that you don’t want?”

“I want it. Bucky is allergic.”

“Should he be? I mean, he has the serum. You don’t have allergies.”

Steve frowned. “Never thought of that.”

“How do you know he just didn’t sleep well?”

Steve smiled. “He did sleep well.”

Nat shook her head. “I will pretend that wasn’t said. Anyway, I’ll leave you to think on it. Also maybe you should just consider keeping the kitten? Its probably happy at your home.”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t originally planning on giving it away.”

“So you’re doing this for Bucky?”

“Yeah... I am.”

“Well, good luck with finding him a new home.”

He frowned. “The kittens a girl.”

“Hmm? I meant Bucky” she replied.

Steve shook his head as she walked away. “Jokes not funny.”

She shrugged. “I thought it was.”

 

...

 

“Sam, would you like a kitten?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why do you even have a kitten?”

“Don’t question it. Would your sister like it?”

“She is allergic.”

“Hm.”

“Why do you want to get rid of it?”

“Bucky is allergic.”

“Ah, yeah. Cats come with that problem. Like some sort of magic.”

“Apparently.”

“Well, you should just take it back to whoever you got it from.”

“I don’t wanna do that. She is pretty cute. The kitten, that is.”

“Not Bucky?” he joked.

Steve shook his head. “No more Bucky jokes.”

“Who else made them?”

“Nat. I might have made one.”

“What? You?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh god. This is gonna be bad.”

“It was.”

“Okay, let me hear it.”

He nodded. “Bucky told me to take the kitten back to the previous owner with the excuse that the apartment doesn’t accept animals.”

“Oh god, I know where this is going.”

“And somehow it ended with me saying that they allowed him so-”

“I knew it. That’s savage.” 

He sighed. “I know.”

“Well, I hope you find someone to give your kitten too.”

Steve nodded. “We can only hope. I just wish I could have taken care of it.”

“Well, you never know. Bucky might just... let it happen.”

“True. Well, I am going to head home and see what I can do.”

“Good. You got this” Sam said, smacking him on the back.

“Thank you.”

 

...

 

Bucky had only left the bed once, and that was to grab coffee from the basically brand new coffee machine that Steve never used. Tony was nice enough to give them a ‘wow, you guys are moving in together’ present. The rest of the day was spent curling up in among all the blankets. He was surprised that his ‘allergies’ seemed to go away. The tiny kitten had chosen to lie on his chest after he finished his coffee, purring away with its little motor. 

“You’re so small” he said, stroking the kittens small head with his right index finger. “Wonder what the world feels like to you.”

“What?”

His eyes widened. Steve was back. How had he not heard him? He was definitely getting too content with everyday life.

“What about what?” Steve poked his head in. “Are you okay?”

Bucky nodded. “I sure am.”

Steve walked over and looked at the kitten curled up on Bucky’s chest. “Wait... you’re telling me you’re not allergic?”

“I guess I’m not.”

“Well, that sucks cause I got someone to take it.”

Bucky raised a brow. “I’m sorry, but they can get their own kitten.”

Steve grinned. “I was just kidding.”

Bucky punched his arm. “Fuckin’ savage.”

“Knew you’d hate me for that. Anyway, just thought I’d let you know.”

“Okay, cause I have been thinking of names.”

“You haven’t, have you?”

“Gonna call it Steve.”

“Bucky, for fucks sake. Why? ”

“Then when I call out ‘Steve’ I will have two people ignore me.”

“Not funny.”

“I thought it was” he smiled.

Steve shook his head. “That’s just cold.”


End file.
